


Lorgnette

by amuk



Series: 1000 years [7]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Quiet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero looks embarrassed and Yuki holds back her laughter. Really, getting self-conscious like this at his age. --Zeki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorgnette

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: March 7 // I was looking for a place to entrust my heart
> 
> A/N: I’m proud of this one, it came out a lot better than the last two ones I wrote for this fandom. :D This takes place somewhere in the latter half of the 1000 years of Zeki.

Yuki wakes slowly, her eyes sliding down like sandbags. Faintly, she is aware of the hand sliding through her hair, stroking her head ever so softly. Shifting, she pushes her head closer to the hand, rumbling happily when it complied.

 

A quiet chuckling sounds above her, the vibrations making it to her head, and she tries to crack open her eyes again.

 

“Bright...” she moans, a hand coming up to rub her eyes. “Too bright.”

 

“Not really,” Zero responds, his fingers tangling in her curls. “It’s the afternoon.”

 

“Hmmm?” Yuki hums, adjusting on his lap so she could look up at him. His face is tilted down, not to her but to the book in his right hand. From this angle his glasses glinted. “Glasses?”

 

He looks at her now, his hand leaving her hair and touching his glasses self-consciously. “I’m...” his voice trails off, his cheeks gaining a tint of red in embarrassment. “I only need them for reading.”

 

For now. She reaches up, her fingers pushing up the glasses slightly. The metal is cool to the touch though his skin is so warm. His eyes are slowly deteriorating, his body slowly aging despite the blood she gives him.

 

“You look nice in them,” she responds, dropping her hand. His hand reaches down to twine with hers and a small smile lights his lips.

 

Zero doesn’t look any less embarrassed though and she holds back her laughter. Really, getting self-conscious like this at his age.

 

“Mmmm....” Yuki mumbles, gripping his hand. “I probably should get going.”

 

“Probably,” he agrees, his thumb flipping another page in his book.

 

“Another hour won’t hurt though,” she mumbles again. Zero remains silent, the smile on his face a little broader, and she smiles back. “I need to get used to your glasses after all.”

 

His ears go red and this time she can’t hold back the laughter.


End file.
